livingbooksfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Monster at School
Mercer Mayer's Little Monster at School is the sixth Living Books PC CD-Rom based on the 1978 book and story with Little Critter and other books. It was originally released on a Philips CD-i console platform in 1993, and later on a PC/Mac CD-ROM in 1994. Plot The story begins with Little Monster by waking up and getting ready for school today. He arrives along with Grendella, Little Laff, and Yally. Yally is the main focus of the story and is primarily established as a character who is grumpy and unwilling to do much. For instance, he is jealous of struggles of writing how Little Laff is the best counter in the class, thinks pets are icky, and that games are stupid. Mr Grithix reads them the story of Little Monster & the Three People and knows where the map is. Little Monster helps him out, and although sometimes the two eventually become good friends towards the end of the story. Characters *Little Monster *Grendella *Little Laff *Yally Yallapappus (though his last name isn't shown or heard here) *Mr. Grithix * Ms. Verakisser * Little Monster's mom * Little Monster's pop * Little Monster's older sister * Little Monster's baby brother. * Principal * Goof Pages *1 Early in the morning, Mom wakes me up and says, "Get up, Little Monster, it's time for school." *2 *3 After breakfast, *4 Mom walks me to school. *5 *6 Counting comes next. *7 *8 *9 We told what we did over the weekend. Yally makes up the most fanstasic stories. *10 *11 *12 *13 *14 We had science class *15 *16 Then we had singing, *17 School is over, *18 Trivia *The paper air-plane from Arthur's Teacher Trouble makes a return here on Pages 11 and 15. *Like Little Critter in Just Grandma and Me, Little Monster is voiced by Aaron Schlichting, the Living Books founder's son, and later by Teala Dunn. * Strangely enough, in the credits, at one point when the guy keeps typing on his computer, the computer's wires turned dark blue instead of red, and after the computer explodes, the guy's white shirt turns blue-green, and the computer's wires and monitor were also blue green (the ceiling-crash sound effect from the credits in later games was used for the first time), and when the computer's monitor was blinking in front of the guy's face after he lies down on his desk, the shining from the computer's blinking red monitor in front of the guy's face was blue instead of red. The only other Living Book that has this is Arthur's Birthday. * The line "May I have eggs please?" was heard in high quality. The whoosh sound effect was heard in high quality, before it splats (in low audio quality), and the sound of putting the plate on table was heard in high quality. The line "Thank you" was heard in low quality. * You leave the book when Little Monster says, "Well, OK, good-bye." * This game was also released on the CD-Rom along with home computers, and is the only title in the entire series (other than the Tandy VIS release of ''Just Grandma and Me'') to receive a console port and to be at a 320x200 resolution. * This was also the only Living Books game that includes the credits sequence of a lady doing a female voice-over session. However, this credits animation was only included on the Phillips CD-Rom Version and not the Windows/Macintosh computer versions for reasons unknown. Quotes TBA Category:Living Books Games Category:Books